


Tumblr Asks/Prompts

by Richard_the_Writerheart



Category: DCU, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Thominewt, established newtmas, minewt, minewtmas, newtmas - Freeform, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richard_the_Writerheart/pseuds/Richard_the_Writerheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of asks and prompts from my side blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaching

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: person A trying to get something off the top of the shelf but can quite reach so person B steps in to help :)

Wally had woken up to the sounds of muffled cursing and loud slamming. For a few moments he considered the possibility that there was a home invader, to which he quickly countered that if there was, Dick and him could easily take them out. Which begged the question – where was the acrobat?

He sat up, hands probing the still-warm space beside him. He strained his ears and heard a string of ‘darn-it’s and ‘golly gosh’s which made it evident that his rather old-fashioned boyfriend was the one cursing. The speedster stepped – well more like rolled – out of their bed and after putting on some random slippers, he stumbled into the small studio kitchen.

He was met with a small, shirtless and toned body; the brunette which was part of said body, had the signature scowl etched onto his face as he leaped on top of the glossy marble counter. A hand gripping the top shelf as he lifted himself up – quite literally singlehandedly – while the other began searching said shelf for who-knows-what. Well actually Alfred probably knew but he was no longer apartment-sitting for them.

If he was, he probably would have commented on Dick’s lack of clothing and his use of his acrobatics inside; much like how Wally was about to right now, “You know, most people generally don’t try to play monkey-bar with their kitchen. And most people usually like to wear clothes.”

“That’s pretty rich coming from you. You do know most people sleep with their clothes on.” Dick’s usual smirk was back as he slid down onto his feet and stood with a hand lazily on his hips, the other holding a mug that he was sure would be filled with coffee soon. Before he could question what his boyfriend meant Dick snorted “Are you just going to stand there in the nude or would you like me to paint you like one of my French ladies?”

He raised an eyebrow at the acrobat before looking down and noticing he was in severe lack of clothing, save for the pink bunny slippers Barbara had so kindly given them. Looking back with what he hoped was non-committal amusement – but probably came off as flustered shame – he snapped back, “Well I wouldn’t be sleeping in the nude if someone could keep their hands to themselves.”

The Boy Wonder mirrored Wally’s look of confusion before he turned a little pink, “Well you weren’t complaining last night,” he turned away and went back to fiddling with the espresso machine, throwing a casual glance behind him directly at the speedster’s crotch “and I’m not complaining either. Though the neighbors might not be so happy to see your birthday suit.”

Another raised eyebrow as he looked out through the small window of their kitchen and noticed a few eyes lingering from the other side of the building on his face, or rather down south of his face. “I’ll be…uh…back in a-“

“Flash? I think you’ve already done that to our neighbors, though it’s a pretty nice show.” Blue eyes winked at him before he dashed into their bedroom and threw on a few clothes. He came back just as Dick turned around to reach for something in the top shelf, fail, and scowl – again. He walked up and slid his arms around the small waist before running his lips over the exposed neck before him. He murmured a muffled, “Whatcha going for babe?” before nibbling on a small spot below Dick’s ear.

“My dignity.” a small chuckle escaped Wally’s lips before he could stop, evidently annoying the acrobat as he was pushed off “Just grab the coffee beans already would you?”

He pulled the acrobat back, almost as if to spoon him before he pulled open the cupboards and searched for the coffee. “I hate how these cupboards are so tall,” Wally took notice of how Dick didn’t hate how tall he was, “I

mean how am I supposed to reach anything?” He grumbled, wriggling further back into Wally’s hold, his small form seeming to become even smaller.

“Don’t worry, you’ll grow, I mean you still haven’t even hit…uh…puberty yet…” he drifted off mid-sentence and for a moment he absorbed the knowledge that Dick was still so young, and so was he, and here they were living together because they lov-

“Yes well I’d like to be able to make coffee by myself without waking up my boyfriend.” He took the beans from the speedster’s grip and began fiddling with the espresso machine again.

“I only woke up because of your swearing. But it’s ok, I think it’s cute, you’re like my own little spitfire.” He felt the acrobat’s arm nudge his ribs slightly before the hands attached to them went back to making the coffee. There was a short silence followed by the low humming of the coffee beans being ground.

“Thank you.” Dick mumbled as he nestled his head into the crook of Wally’s neck. “I lov-“

Lips slid over his own, cutting him off. And so they stood there, necks craned awkwardly to meet each other’s lips and the words “I love you” shared between them.


	2. School/University AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 12th - School/University  
> This theme involves Thominewt in an educational setting, whether they’re students in high school or professors in college. They could be tutors trying to keep the other from failing or mentors in an alternate universe.  
> \- started by Thominewt Week on Tumblr (now Thominewt Paradise)

In the corner of his eyes Newt noticed a figure running around the campus, but as quickly as he had seen it, it disappeared. Brushing it off as a trick of the light, he went back to his sketch book. Recently he had been trying to fall back into his old hobby but the shank in front of him was making it very difficult. As usual Thomas was working on his own array of science projects; this week he seemed quite interested in finding a protein that was produced by the adolescent mind and could – as he hypothesized – fight off most infections. But it wasn’t just that brain of his Newt was interested in, what he found most distracting was the way his forehead furrowed slightly when he was deep in thought; his natural curiosity; and his boundless need to help others; a few of the things that he feel in love with.

But right now, none of those things were helping him as he tried to sketch the herd of jacaranda trees crowding the window of his dorm. He got up with a sigh and shuffled somewhat awkwardly towards the windowsill, his boyfriend seeming to come out of his trance. He felt the other’s eyes linger on him as he settled onto the ledge of the window but decided to ignore it for now, he really wanted to get his sketch done for the day.

As he began tracing the violet petals he again noticed the small figure running in the distance like before, except this time it was much closer and definitely not a small figure. From what he could make out, the person was naked save for a small towel around their waist and had hair that was styled in a way that made Newt question whether it was natural. He could also tell from this distance that they were well built, muscles carved their way down the tall frame, leaving the blonde breathing a little heavier as he spied some very strong looking arms. He let his mind wonder as to what was beneath that towel, though not without feeling a little guilt and shame. However, when the wind seemed to catch the naked person’s towel there wasn't much left to imagine.

“Oh wow! That’s definitely a guy.” Newt jumped a little, in his own naked-guy-induced trance he hadn’t noticed Thomas coming up behind him. “Doesn’t look too bad either, don’t you think Newt?”

“Uh, well…I guess Tommy…I don’t know.” The blonde blushed deeply, he knew his boyfriend could be forwards sometimes, but he hadn’t thought the brunette would be this blunt.

“Oh god Newt. I meant his body looks great, I didn’t mean _that_. But now that you mention it, it has got a good siz-“

“Ok Tommy! I get the point, bloody hell.” He shifted himself so he was facing the window, afraid his boyfriend might see the _problem_ he was having as a result of the hot naked guy.

“Well no need to get all cranked up. Just pointing out what we were both thinking. You were thinking that right? Because If you aren’t then I, your loyal boyfriend, am not either.” He sent Newt a sheepish grin, his face slightly flushed. At first he thought nothing of it until he felt something poking him in his back, something which Thomas seemed to also realize. “Oh shit,” he mumbled, before he tried to divert attention away from the issue at hand, “So Newt, why do you think there’s a hot naked guy running around our campus? I don’t think I’ve seen him before. Where do you think he’s heading?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” They both stared for a while trying to get over the awkward situation from before, then turned to one another, suddenly bursting out into laughter, first Thomas, then Newt. “Look at us Tommy, we’re both perving on some guy and getting off from just looking at him.”

“Well yeah, I mean he’s hot as shuc- wait, what do you mean we’re _both_ getting off to this guy? Are you serious Newt, you were just going to pretend I was the only one? Wow. Thanks.” At this he turned around and dramatically stormed out of their room.

“Where are you going Tommy? Look I’m sorry, but it’s not like I want to exactly advertise the fact that some guy other than _my boyfriend_ has got my eye.”

Thomas stopped in the doorway and let out a small chuckle, “Of course I know that Newt, I’m just heading out to get the front door. No need to be so dramatic.” He turned around a playful smirk tugged at his lips and from what the blonde could tell it was going to turn into a shit-eating grin soon.

“Why are you going to the front door you bloody shank?”

He walked back before pointing out the window, “Look, hot naked guy is coming our way Newt. So do you want to keep sitting on your perch or come see why he is coming to _our_ dorm?”

Rolling his eyes, he got up, a little more eager than he was hoping to let off. The two walked out of the dorm and down the short hallway to the front door. Newt walked past the empty dorm rooms, which admittedly, was a little too quiet at times but the dean - Mr. Janson - had told them that another under-graduate would be moving in. Well at least they should have about two days ago but said under-grad hadn’t turned up.

Thomas seemed to be on the same train of thought - his brow creasing as he stared at one of the dorms - before they were startled by the buzzing of the intercom system. A surprisingly gentle voice asked over the intercom whether anyone was home, a hint of sarcasm on his question, suggesting that the hot naked guy might not have been after them at all. They gave each other a glance over as if communicating whether they looked presentable, which to Newt felt ridiculous since it wasn’t as if they were going out with said guy, but nonetheless he licked his thumb and moved a stray strand behind Thomas’ ears. The other boy flashed a grin at this before opening the door.

Now it would’ve been an understatement to say that Newt was shocked, by far. The hot naked guy had now been moved up to sexy naked guy and it kept getting better, or worse depending on which part of him was responding to the naked guy. Said sexy guy was in a towel, and wet, literally dripping wet, which the blonde quickly agreed with himself was a very good look for him. And again it got even better, the athletic body also happened to go very well with the face attached to it. A quizzical smirk hung off the boy’s mouth and it took a few moments for Newt to turn his attention to the sounds coming out of those delicious lips.

“Hey, I’m Minho, mind if I use your spin cycle?” It took far longer than it should’ve for the blonde to formulate a response, and the look he was getting from Minho was making him feel as if he was in spin cycle. For a moment he thought there was a look of lust on the boy’s face before it turned into a smirk, causing him to lose the ability to speak - again - so his _boyfriend_ did so for him.

“Sure. Down the hall, fourth door on your right, at the back in the left corner.”

”Thanks.” With that the Asian took off down the hall, leaving Newt more than a little flustered and Thomas about ready to burst out laughing.

* * *

 

“So what’s got you running about in your undies, Minho?” Thomas was sitting on a futon staring lazily at the ceiling, his eyes occasionally flicking to the Asian, the blonde and then back to the ceiling. They’d been chatting for over an hour before finally settling on the topic that Newt had been most curious about.

“Took a shower and then forgot I didn’t have any clean clothes on me other than the ones I’d already worn. I would’ve washed them myself in my dorm’s washer and drier, but the power got cut off a few days ago because they’re renovating.” Minho was sitting in a couch, angled towards Thomas, while he fiddled with the edge of his towel.

At this point, Newt who had remained quiet in fear of blurting out his suggestion that Minho take off the towel, asked quietly “Shouldn’t you have been given two weeks notice? Generally they send you to another dormhouse as well.”

The sexy gu- Minho. Minho raised an eyebrow, evidently surprised at Newt’s sudden interest but smiled before explaining, “Yeah, got caught up in assignments and lectures that I completely forgot. So this morning I had to move everything into my car and I took a quick shower before I went to check where I’d be living for the next few months. That was a mistake. My friend took my car for a joy ride so I was left with pretty much nothing.”

“Bloody shank if you ask me, who just takes off in your friend’s car?”

“Obviously you haven’t met Brenda.” Another chuckle. God, Newt could get used to it, and he could tell he wasn’t the only one. Thomas was leaning in with a sort of interest he knew the brunette reserved only for major breakthroughs in his work or for Newt himself.

“So did you find out where you’d be stayi-“

A sudden beeping noise interrupted Thomas, the sound coming from the washroom. “Looks like my clothes are done.” Another, different, noise came. This time coming from underneath Minho’s towel; he reached down his side and pulled out a phone. His eyes scanned the screen before he laughed, “Looks like my car’s back as well. What are the chances, right?”

“Right.” Both Newt and Thomas glanced at each other before turning back to Minho.

“I’ll be right back.” Then he dashed off, leaving the two boys standing there as if reluctant to accept that their new friend was leaving so soon. And just as quickly as he had entered their lives, Minho came back, dressed in a tight fitting button-up shirt and jeans that looked like they had seen better days. “Well, I better be off, who knows what Brenda did with my car. And thanks again for letting me camp out here, I’ll be sure to make it up.”

As he left, a random thought came over Newt, “Hey Tommy, how was Minho holding his phone that whole time underneath the towel?”

* * *

 

Thomas had shaken Newt awake the next morning. His forehead was furrowed and he could feel the muscles tensing in his arm as he sat up in their bed. “What’s wrong Tommy?”

“There’s someone downstairs. I think they were using the shower, but now they’re in the dining room.” Newt sat up at this, he knew that nobody other than Thomas and himself had the keys to enter the dormhouse.

“You want to go check it out?” Honestly, he didn’t want to, he was afraid but he reasoned with himself that it was probably just some other student who somehow got in and decided to make the relatively empty building their new home. Thomas nodded and the two slipped out of the bed, doing their best to move as quietly as possible as they moved across their room and down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom and peeked into the dining room, Newt found himself staring at the familiar sight of the sexy towel guy. He let out a laugh which must have scared Minho as he began to choke on what looked like cereal. After his coughing fit died, he turned to look at the source of his startle before he let out a laugh of his own. “Morning to you too Newt. How you holding up Thomas?”

“What are you doing in our dorm Minho? And why are you only in a towel again?” Not that Newt was complaining, but for normality’s sake he decided to ask anyway.

“That’s one way to greet your new roommate. And if you must know, I took a shower because it was hard work moving all those boxes by myself. Seriously, I thought you guys would’ve come down and helped me when I was struggling before. I even made extra grunting noises.” He gestured to the stack of boxes that now littered their living room.

“What, it can’t be. The under-grad, the new student was supposed to move in three-“

“Three days ago, right? And I happen to be an under-grad who missed my deadline to move out of my old dorm three days ago. Pretty sure it isn’t just coincidence, that and I finally managed to check with the Residency Office.” Newt was about to ask again, more for his own benefit than for anything else, when Thomas quickly interjected.

“So you were the one showering before?” Thomas still seemed on edge, but was starting to calm down, his shoulders slumping and his alert expression replaced with one of amusement.

“Yup.” A loud crunch punctuated his response as he downed his cereal.

“Wait, how is your hair so styled then, didn’t you just shower?” Newt had wondered the same thing, yesterday his hair was perfect despite being soaked.

“Uh, some gel and desert air. Long story. Anyway you shanks going to join me, I’m pretty much done, and there’s enough for everyone.”

“You know that this is our food right?” Newt frowned, evidently their new roommate had made themselves quite at home.

“You’re right, it is o _ur_ food, and I’m now part of _our_ , remember? But I am the greenie so I guess I should do something special. I know, how about _more_ breakfast at the dining hall? On me of course.”

“Sure." He grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him up the stairs with enough force that he was sure both of them got a little whiplashed."Come on Tommy, let’s get dressed.” His haste was not without reason though; for the most part he was excited to go out with their new roommate for breakfast, but the images conjured of breakfast _on him_ were a little more than he could handle this early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This was fun to write, I didn’t expect to do this much but I’m glad I did.   
> I also threw in some references like Minho’s hair being always styled (explained by the actor Ki Hong Lee in an interview) and that bit about the cure for the Flare. I made it kind of open-relationship newtmas but I feel like it came off as Newt drooling all over Minho so I tried to make it seem like Thomas was interested to. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, sorry the ending was bad and the story was really short. Just needed to finish it and it was 3 am and I was dying so...yea. If you want me to write anything for you just go to my side blog, same name (RichardtheWriterheart), or PM or comment, whatever. Thanks!


End file.
